<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LoveSick by Chexie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731086">LoveSick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexie/pseuds/Chexie'>Chexie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Characters are anywhere between 15 and 18, Extortion, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Students present but mentioning them would be a hassle, Stalking, consider this a yan-sim retelling, mentioned animal death, this game's a circus and i'm the new ringmaster, though I suppose you can't retell stories that haven't been told a first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexie/pseuds/Chexie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could suddenly feel emotions for the first time in your life, what would you do with it?</p>
<p>Would you cling to it obsessively until it was only yours? Perhaps you would. While ethics may come into question if that source is a living breathing person, I'm sure we'd figure it out.</p>
<p>The ends justify the means, I'm sure he'd understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LoveSick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yan-Dev's a tool, this is my work now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The life of a high school girl is a life that has a relatively speaking, predetermined path. You go through your classes, do your best to pass, make some friends, indulge in hobbies, get crushes- maybe get a boyfriend if you're lucky, and get a part time job on top of that. </p>
<p>	However, Ayano Aishi was far from having the life of a <i>normal</i> high school girl. She barely scraped by with passing for ‘normal’ in the first place. </p>
<p>	Ever since she could remember, she felt <i>off</i> about her life. Like she’d been missing something everyone else had begun to understand a long, long time ago. It hadn’t bothered her. While hearing people talk about shades and saturation while you remain colourblind could be seen as infuriating or insensitive, the equivalent she felt didn’t create any negative feelings. No ill will.</p>
<p>	You can’t make negative feelings when you can’t make feelings at all. </p>
<p>	Her father had tried everything- practically spoiled her to the end of her days, but he’d not once seen her crack a smile. It disheartened him, like someone had dropped countless tons upon his shoulders, but above all, there was something else behind it. </p>
<p>	There was fear.</p>
<p>	While not entirely keyed in to such things, Ayano had known that her… conditions seemed to cause him more than his fair share of grief and stress. So, that day at school, she watched her classmates. Watched them play and laugh, tell jokes and share hobbies. She even found a young girl who’d scraped her knee, crying and blubbering about the pain. </p>
<p>	Personally, it didn’t seem that bad, but what did she know?</p>
<p>	But, even still, she began learning how to be normal. </p>
<p>	She began responding to the gifts and comments. Giggling at his jokes, thanking him for toys. Deep down, both of them knew that the young girl was creating a facade for the sake of her father, but that was a feeling of dread he pushed down as hard as he could. He just wanted to have the illusion, even for a moment, that he had a perfectly normal, happy family. </p>
<p>	Ayano’s mother, however?</p>
<p>	She was another story entirely. </p>
<p>	Her words were something that the young girl held very intently. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. </p>
<p>	She’d been on her bed, not crying or moping, just blankly staring at her ceiling, reflecting upon her life. Her mother came in and gently shut the door behind her, sitting down on the comfortable surface, inviting her daughter onto her lap. She hummed to herself as she started winding Ayano’s hair into a short braid. </p>
<p>	“Dear, you know something’s wrong, don’t you?” She had asked, waiting for her daughter to nod along. “You and I… We were born broken. So was my mother, and her mother before that, and her mother before that.” She looked to her mother, brows furrowed. “But you know what? We all turned out fine in the end. Ayano, dear, someday you’ll find someone who’ll make you feel special. When you find that someone, make sure you never let go of them. They’ll make you feel complete.”</p>
<p>	‘Someday you’ll find someone special’</p>
<p>	Those words became Ayano’s personal mantra for her entire life. As if her entire life she was searching, trying to grapple with the idea that someone somewhere would be the key to her happiness. The key to let her be complete. </p>
<p>	Even the idea that just being around someone would let her feel something, anything, was beyond her comprehension. She’d done other things to try to make herself feel something before. </p>
<p>	She’d been walking through the neighbourhood when on an errand for her mother- just a small trip to the grocery store, when she spotted a little cat. A small, grey cat that’d just forced its way out of a small hole in the fence of someone’s yard. She recognized that house, a cute girl with long orange hair lived there.</p>
<p>	Without a second thought, she grabbed the kitten by its scruff. </p>
<p>	...That girl didn’t have a kitten after that day.</p>
<p>	And Ayano still felt nothing.</p>
<p>	No guilt, no sadness, no regret. </p>
<p>	Just a mess in the kitchen her mother helped clean up before her father came home. </p>
<p>	Things changed quicker than she could have imagined, however. </p>
<p>	Just a few days after her 16th birthday, she started her second year of high school at Akedemi High- a somewhat prestigious school that most would consider themselves lucky to attend. It was strange, most high schools cared about grades, but Ayano had recognized some of her classmates- some of which weren’t exactly academically inclined.</p>
<p>	However, she found herself stumbling outside the entrance gate. Part of her suspected that she’d been tripped- bullying wasn't exactly out of her ballpark- but the thing that no part of her had suspected was the hand held out for her to latch onto. </p>
<p>	“Hey, you’re okay, right?” He had asked, gently though firmly hoisting her up to her feet. </p>
<p>	Taro Yamada was, by every definition, a completely normal and average boy. Almost any given <i>human</i> could tell you that. Though despite his plain face, friendly way of speaking, and honestly, general lack of sex-appeal, Ayano couldn’t help but feel drawn to him.</p>
<p>	It was like seeing colour for the first time. </p>
<p>	“Hey, what’s the holdup?! C’mon already!” A girl with long orange hair that easily reached her knees cried out with a huff, arms crossed over her chest. </p>
<p>	“Oh, sorry- I just wanted to make sure she was okay is all.” Taro gave Ayano one last friendly wave before joining the other girl.</p>
<p>	And just like that, that feeling was gone. Like her heart had been ripped from her chest. </p>
<p>	In that moment, Ayano concluded that she finally understood her mother’s words. Taro Yamada would make her feel like a complete person. He would be hers.</p>
<p>	He doesn’t have a choice. </p>
<p>	It was well after the welcoming ceremony that she picked him out of the crowd again, and confirming her suspicions, just approaching him had filled her with a happiness that was previously unimaginable to her. </p>
<p>	She trailed behind him, not daring to let go of that feeling until she’d followed him all the way home. </p>
<p>	Ayano was only reduced to a giggling mess- as close as she could get to one, anyway- when she arrived home. A foriegn feeling of excitement coursing through her veins at the idea that she finally found the one. </p>
<p>	...Sure, the orange-haired girl would prove to be an obstacle, but she was certain she’d be able to handle it. </p>
<p>	Suddenly her phone buzzed, signalling an incoming text. Just like that, her feelings of giddiness were completely sapped out of her. </p>
<p>
  <i><b>Unknown No.</b>: Why were you stalking an upperclassman after school today?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>